This invention relates generally to antistatic treatment of electrically charged objects and more particularly concerns improvements in ion generation and dispensing apparatus for altering the static charge on work surfaces, and materials.
It is often found in manufacturing processes, that static charge of changing polarity, or difficult to ascertain polarity and intensity, develops on work surfaces. For example, in manufacturing electrical circuit boards, and other products, it is found that static charges develop, as for example in the conductive circuitry. Such charges can and do at times injure sensitive electrical components on such boards, whereby expensive scrapping of the boards becomes necessary. Interferences with computers, and possible shocks and fires can occur. Nuclear equipment to neutralize static charge is also inefficient. Insofar, as I am aware, no way was known prior to the present invention to eliminate these problems in the novel manner as now afforded by the invention.